A wheelchair with the ability to become narrower for transportation and storage has several benefits. It allows the wheelchair to fit into a vehicle easier without the need to remove components, such as wheels. It takes less room to store when not in use. When folded it will fit through narrow passageways. However, traditional folding wheelchairs suffer from several problems.
As non-limiting examples, a typical folding wheelchair with an X-frame style frame, as can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,379,566 and 5,328,183, folds very compactly but at the expense of functionality and durability. Other designs fold the frame vertically, as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,173, or laterally, as can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,181; 6,572,133 and 4,595,212. All of the folding methods require many additional components adding substantial weight and complexity. The added weight makes it much more difficult to self propel and to lift into a vehicle for transport. Due to the many joints and pivots, they also have reduced durability for daily use requiring frequent maintenance. The additional components also increase the cost of manufacture.